Ever After
by liss0302
Summary: AU FTL Regina finally has her victory over the Charmings, but what happens when that isn't enough? Will she find solace in the White Knight she took prisoner? Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

A slow smile spread across her face when she heard the harsh clang of metal on metal, the grunts of exertion, and the screams of dying men. They were close. She glanced out the carriage window to see the black smoke and green grass tainted with red and softly laughed to herself. It was finally happening.

The door to the carriage opened and a gloved hand was offered to help her out. She knew she didn't need the carriage. She could have easily used magic to get here, but she'd always had a flair for the dramatic, especially in circumstances such as these. She slowly exited the carriage and fully took in the carnage below her. Her dark soldiers carved through Snow White's forces; only a few of them remained. She watched as the light soldiers fell one by one, and the path to Snow White's castle was slowly clearing.

Her soldiers had gathered around a small group of light soldiers who refused to let her forces into the castle. Finally all but one knight had been defeated. The knight was dressed in white leather armor and moved so quickly that her dark soldiers were struggling to keep up with the blur of movements that would soon strike them all down. She watched the scene in front of her, seething with anger. This one foolish knight would ruin everything.

"Graham!" She barked.

Quickly, the head of her guards came to her side. "Your majesty?"

"I want that white knight brought to me at once. Alive."

"At once, Queen Regina."

The remainder of her forces swarmed the knight, and within minutes had him on his knees in front of her. The knight's face was obscured by his helmet, which only infuriated her. She wanted to see the fear in his eyes, as she struck him down.

"Remove your helmet at once." The knight stared at her with a petulant glare. His green eyes challenging her.

"I will tell you once more, remove your helmet." Regina was growing tired of this game he was playing and used her magic to remove the blood-splattered leather. She was struck with the sight before her. The white knight stared up at Regina, her blonde hair falling over her shoulders, green eyes continuing to challenge the queen.

"My, my, my… what a beautiful face," Regina grabbed the knights face, "but such anger, such violence, such power. What is your name, knight?"

"If you're going to kill me, what does it matter?" The knight stated.

"Oh my dear, I'm not going to kill you. Why would I kill such a beautiful instrument of destruction? No, you will come with me back to my castle. You will train with my soldiers, and become my secret weapon."

"Like hell I will!" The knight spat.

Regina struck the knight, knocking her to the ground. She grabbed her face and brought it to meet hers, "then you will spend your days in my dungeon, rotting in a cell. Take her away," she ordered her guards.

"Is she really worth the trouble, my queen?" Graham asked, coming to stand by her side.

"There's something about her, Graham. I couldn't kill her."

"Understood, majesty. Shall we see to Snow White and Prince Charming?"

Her lips curled into a murderous smile. "Absolutely."

* * *

Regina made her way into Snow White's castle. She admired the mess that her guards had made of the main hall. She followed the corridor to the banquet hall and threw the doors open with a flair. Prince Charming stood in front of his wife at the end of the room, his sword drawn.

"My dear, did you honestly think you could hide from me forever?"

"Don't come any closer," Charming warned.

"Down, boy," Regina said, using her magic to force him to his knees, his sword clattering beside him.

"Leave him alone, Regina!" Snow spat, grabbing her husband's sword from where it fell. She held it up, ready to fight the queen.

"Oh, please, dear. You don't honestly think you can defeat me now, do you?" Regina mused, looking down at her pristine fingernails. Snow threw Charming's sword at the queen, hoping to catch her off guard. The sword cut through smoke as Regina reappeared behind Snow White, immobilizing her with her magic.

"Why can't you just accept defeat. Why must you fight?" She whispered into her ear.

Snow remained silent, her lips set into a line.

"You stole everything from me!" Regina whispered, her eyes lighting up with the purple glow of the magic surging through her body. "Now, I will return the favor."

"I forgive you." Snow said quietly.

"Excuse me?!" The queen exclaimed, grabbing the brunette's locks, pulling her face back to meet hers.

"LEAVE HER ALONE." Charming cried, still on his hands and knees at Regina's feet. She released her hold on Snow's hair and kicked him in the stomach, "Silence," she said and turned her attention back to Snow White. "_You_, forgive, _ME_?!"

"I understand that my actions directly caused Daniel's death. I took him from you. I understand your hatred."

Regina looked on, appalled at what she was hearing.

"You could never understand. I trusted you." Regina whispered, seething with anger. "Because of you, I watched as my mother crushed his heart, killing him in front of me."

"I know." Snow replied. Regina slapped her across the face.

"ENOUGH! This is MY time! MY victory!" Regina walked in front of the pair, sparks of purple shot from her fingertips, as she revealed two apples in her hand. Snow's eyes widened

"That's right, you know what these are, don't you dear? You thought I would just kill you? No, I want a constant reminder of my victory. I want to be able to see your frozen faces every day and know that I finally won."

"No…please no." Snow cried. With her free hand, Regina shifted Charming to his feet, a puppet to his master. She thrust it into his chest and ripped out his heart, the bright organ beating in her hand. She relinquished her hold on Snow, and she collapsed on the ground. "NO!" she cried.

"You will take these now, or watch your love die, as I watched mine." She squeezed Charming's heart for emphasis, watching as he grimaced in pain.

Snow looked at her husband, and walked towards the queen. She looked Regina in the eye as she took the apples, her last challenge to the queen. She walked back over to stand beside her husband. "Now put it back." Regina complied, returning the organ. She walked back to her place in front of the couple, and released Charming from his magical hold.

"Eat them." She seethed.

Snow embraced her husband and kissed him for the last time. Charming lowered his head to rest on his wife's and whispered, "I will find you. I will always find you."

Regina was repulsed by the display and shouted, "EAT THEM!" The couple glanced in her direction, and simultaneously took a bite of their cursed apples, staring into each other's eyes as they fell. Moments later, Regina was standing over their cursed bodies. She finally felt the thrill of victory. She won.

"Take them to the castle," she said, and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

* * *

**AN: Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated. I'll try and update as soon as possible! Thank you so much to my wonderful betas, Writer's Dilemma, and my beautiful girlfriend, alw123!**


	2. Chapter 2

Regina reappeared in her castle's library, where she found her father reading in his favorite chair.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed and flew into his arms.

"Oh my dear Regina, is it done?"

Regina's face lit up, "Yes, Daddy. It's done. I've finally won."

"I'm so happy for you. All I've ever wanted is for you to be happy, my dear." He held her face lovingly and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Regina hugged her father again, "I must see to the prisoners."

She all but flew down the stairs to the main hall, hardly able to conceal her excitement. She couldn't believe she had actually won and she had not one, but two trophies as a constant reminder of her victory. When she arrived in the main corridor, she watched her guards carry in the bodies of Snow White and her Prince. She continued down the stairs to see to the White Knight.

When she arrived in the dungeon, the knight was sitting on the cot in the corner, her arms hugging her knees.

"Comfortable?" Regina asked, smirking.

"About as comfortable as a prisoner could be," the knight replied coolly.

"Now, now dear…I gave you a much better offer, but you rudely declined," the queen reminded her.

"As if I would go from serving the fairest of them all to," she looked at Regina, "well…you." The knight replied, smiling at the fact that she was able to get under the queen's skin.

Regina's temper flared, but she wouldn't let this obnoxious woman ruin her mood.

"You keep thinking that, knight. One day you will see that your precious Snow White was not as fair as you may have thought and the ones you see as evil are completely justified in their actions."

The knight laughed and turned away from the queen.

Regina walked to the guards watching the knight, "Keep an eye on her."

She made her way to the banquet hall to meet her father for supper. She sat across from him as she had for years, and the servants brought out their meal.

"So, Regina, what will you do now? You've accomplished your goal, what is your next step?" Her father asked.

Regina was taken aback for a moment, as she had no idea. She never in her wildest dreams thought that she would actually succeed in defeating her enemy. She never had a plan for after the fact.

"That will come in time, Daddy. For now, I would just like to revel in the glory of victory for a while."

"As you well should," her father replied, his eyes shining. He was thrilled to finally see a smile on his daughter's face, despite the heavy price paid for such a smile.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence. The gentle clink of silverware on china was all that could be heard. After they finished, her father retired to his study, as he always did. Regina decided to walk down to the stables for a much needed ride on her favorite steed. She changed into her riding clothes and made her way down.

When she arrived, Cyrus, her black stallion greeted her with a whinny.

"Hello, my boy." She rested her head on his neck and stroked his mane. "It's been far too long, hasn't it?"

She put on his saddle and bridle, and slowly walked him to the start of the trail they had created around her land. "Shall we?" She asked him, patting his shoulder.

Regina climbed into the saddle and spent the following hours riding around the trails, ignoring the feeling that despite her victory today, something was not right.

* * *

That night Regina tossed and turned as she was plagued by a nightmare. She was running through the paddock. The fence surrounding the area was torn down from the hooves of stampeding horses. Her dress was ragged and torn. She continually looked over her shoulder for her pursuer, but all she saw was the darkness threatening to suffocate her. A blood-curdling scream pierced the darkness behind her and she stopped. A blood-red moon stepped out from behind the black clouds. _No…No! It can't be! _ She screamed internally. The moon was the only light in the sky, as it had eradicated any sign of the stars. Regina began running again, through the trails she had travelled so many times before, but their familiar twists and turns seemed foreign. The trees and bushes that she found solace in were menacing and hostile. She came to the creek that intersected the path and found a raging river. She stopped in her tracks and looked for a means to cross, unable to call up her magic for an escape. A twig snapped in the area behind her and she froze. Turning around slowly, she heard a rustle, and another snap. A dark figure appeared on the edge of the brush and a scream was ripped from Regina's throat.

The queen quickly sat up in bed, her mouth hung open in a silent scream. Sweat poured down her back and forehead. She tried untangling herself from her sheets that had wrapped themselves around her like vines around a trellis. Once the sheets were removed, she went to the window and looked out to find that the moon was as silver as it always had been, and the grounds remained silent. After wrapping her robe around her, she walked the halls of her castle hoping to clear her thoughts. Regina walked mindlessly, with no destination in mind. She soon found herself in the dungeons. The moonlight poured through the bars, creating menacing shadows on the dirt floor, she shivered as they brought back memories of her nightmare.

"Couldn't sleep?" A voice asked.

Regina snapped out of her daze and looked in the direction of the voice. The white knight was leaning against the wall, hidden in the shadows under the window.

"I'm sure that will happen after you ordered the slaughter of hundreds of men," she continued

Regina's eyes reflected the magic surging inside of her as they flashed purple. She rushed to the edge of the cell. "Maybe I'll order the slaughter of one more," she threatened.

The knight stood her ground, her face withholding the slight fear at the queen's threat.

"You wouldn't dare. I'm your secret weapon, remember?"

"Ah, yes, but I can always torture you," the queen smirked.

"I would be of no use to you if you crippled me."

"Oh my dear, you forget that I can always heal the wounds I cause," Regina said, moving ever closer to the cell.

The knight swallowed and tried to maintain her composure. She stared at Regina, attempting to call her bluff. The queen returned the stare, refusing to back down.

"Think about where you are, knight, of your options, or rather, lack thereof. Once you do, you may think twice about who you want to keep as your enemy."

"You've always been my enemy."

"You had never met me before the battle, I was the enemy of your queen, so you mindlessly followed her orders. Think of all the soldiers who did the same, they were sheep led to slaughter. _Your_ queen did that. She let all of them die," Regina hissed

"She cared for and respected each and every one of those men. She treated them like family." The knight seethed.

"If she cared for them so much, why didn't she fight beside them in battle? Why was she barricaded inside her banquet hall with her husband while she heard her soldier's dying screams?"

The knight stared at Regina, dumbstruck. Regina laughed and walked away from the cell.

"As I said before, knight, your precious Snow White was not as fair as you thought."

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading! Again, I could not do this at all without my betas Writer's Dilemma and alw123 (I will probably thank them at the end of every chapter :D) If y'all are on tumblr and want to see a bunch of funny things and SQ feel free to follow me! loopylyss dot tumblr dot com and all that jazz**


	3. Chapter 3

Regina returned to her room, knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep. She lay on her bed, eyes closed, listening for any sound from around the castle. The sounds of the gentle breeze rustling in the trees made her open her eyes and search the room. For hours this continued. Eyes closed, eyes wide open, eyes closed, eyes wide open, until she saw the soft orange light of the coming sunrise. Regina walked over to the window and watched the star peek its head over the mountains. The grounds were bathed in the glow of a new day. She crawled back into bed and allowed herself to succumb to slumber if only for a few hours.

"Remember what I said, Regina. Your life may depend on it," she heard Daniel say as she began to wake. She desperately tried to hold onto the image of his face, but it quickly trickled away like water between her fingers. She sat up bolt upright, her breath coming fast and shallow, feeling as if her heart had broken again. She caressed the gold band he had given her and choked back a strangled sob. Regina tried to remember what Daniel warned her of, but nothing came to mind. _ I've failed you again, my love. I'm so sorry._ She thought.

Once Regina had composed herself and had dressed for the day, she went downstairs to share her breakfast with her father.

"Hello, my darling. You slept later than you usually do. Is everything alright?" Her father asked.

"I couldn't sleep, Daddy. I had a horrid nightmare that kept me up until sunrise. When I finally did sleep, it was for a short time, and even then I was plagued with another equally disturbing nightmare," she said, sitting down to her place at the table.

"What happened, Regina?" He leaned over and grasped her hand, attempting to offer some comfort in the small touch.

"I was being chased by something and it was terrifying…the moon was red for some reason and I couldn't use my magic. I was struck with such fear, I felt like I was paralyzed."

Her father was quiet for a moment, his wrinkled brow knitting together, before he spoke, "As terrifying as that sounds, it was just a dream, my dear. Don't fret over it," he took her face in his hand.

She placed her slender fingers over his, "I'll try not to. I think the more daunting task is dealing with that impossible knight."

"The woman who served in Snow White's army?"

Regina threw her hands up, "Yes. She is incorrigible! I give her the option for a good life and she turns it down because I was her precious Snow White's enemy," she spat, her short temper rising.

"What exactly were her options?"

"She could be my secret weapon and train my soldiers, or sit in the dungeon," the queen said matter-of-factly

"Regina, my darling, I love you and you know that, but do you really think that was the best way to get what you wanted?"

"Threats always work!" She exclaimed.

"Not as well as you may think," Regina looked at him, puzzled. "My dear, do you think that you truly have someone's loyalty when you threaten them into servitude?" She looked away and pursed her lips. "I know it isn't your natural approach, but perhaps extend an olive branch. Let her know that you aren't her enemy."

"And how do you propose I do that? I don't want her to think I'm weak!"

"Of course not, perhaps offer her a luxury here and there. Exercise your power, but allow her to see the benevolence that I _know_ you possess." His eyes crinkled with a warm smile that never failed to soften his beloved daughter.

Regina sighed and looked at her father for a moment. "I don't think it will work, but I guess it's better than fighting for now. I would come up with another plan in case she's as stubborn as I think she is."

She smiled at her father, and he returned the sentiment, "Of course, my dear." She kissed his cheek and made her way out of the banquet hall.

* * *

Regina walked into her study and went to the mirror.

"Mirror, show me the White Knight."

"Of course, my queen."

The mirror rippled like the surface of a disturbed lake. When it cleared, she saw the knight walking around her cell, one hand on her hip, the other supporting her back.

"Is this some kind of sick torture?" The knight loudly asked one of the guards. He came over and his expression was hidden from the mirror. He must have inquired about what the knight was referring to, as she said, "The bed, obviously. I've slept on softer rocks!" She narrowed her eyes when the guard responded. He walked away to continue his rounds.

Regina pondered what her father had said, and decided that providing the knight with more comfort was more in her interests than the knight's. She needed her secret weapon in the best shape to fight. With a wave of her hand, a cloud of purple smoke engulfed the knight's cot and it was replaced with a mattress, down blanket and pillow. The knight looked around, incredulous, unable to decide if it was a trick, a trap, or the real deal. Cautiously, she sat on the bed and tested its comfort. With a sigh of relief, the blonde flopped down. Regina was about to walk away from the image when she heard, "Thank you." The queen stared at the slumbering night, puzzled at the graciousness of the abhorrent blonde. Regina dismissed her mirror, leaving her with her own empty reflection. She stared at the stranger before her and her eyes brimmed with tears as she wondered where the girl from the stables was. The girl that was filled with such joy and love, and she wondered when she had been replaced by a woman plagued by regret and sadness. One solitary tear escaped from her dark eyes.

She had defeated Snow White and her insipid prince, she had conquered the lands she desired, she was able to fulfill her dreams with a wave of her hand, yet nothing she did could bring him back. No object she conjured could fill the hole left in her heart from where Daniel's promise sat. Another tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered their last kiss. She covered her mouth and stifled a sob as the rest of the tears queued up began to fall. Regina turned around and looked at the expanse of the empty room.

Her father said she would find love again. Her mother said love was weakness. She didn't know who to believe. The queen curled her hand into a fist and it shook with her continued frustration. She felt so strong when she was with Daniel. He made her forget the tyranny of her mother, her father standing on the sidelines as his daughter was tormented. He made her forget the scars that remained from Cora's magic, the ones no one could ever see. He made her forget the endless loop of hopelessness that her mother kept her in. They could have taken on the world. They _were_ going to take on the world. Yet, her love for Daniel left her crushed when he was murdered. How was it that something so beautiful could be her strength and weakness? How could something possess such polar qualities? How could something so contradictory be so sought out?

Regina brought her arms around her torso, hugging herself. She could never let anyone in after Daniel. When she felt the need for intimacy, she called to Graham. The man would do anything she asked, and he did. He knew what their arrangement was and he didn't question it. But lately, Regina couldn't bring herself to call him to her quarters. She felt weak. She couldn't give in to her rash needs. Despite that, she longed to be held. She longed for Daniel's arms. She longed for the safety that another person could provide with their mere presence. No. She couldn't long for that anymore. She was a conqueror. If she could conquer her biggest challenges, surely she could conquer these pathetic feelings. Regina wiped the tracks that the tears had left off of her face, erasing any trace of her vulnerability.

The Queen made her way to the window and looked over her lands. She had so much, so why did she feel so poor? She felt like a pauper disguised among princes. She was rich, but so lowly. Regina's eyes flashed purple as the conflicting thoughts battled inside her, stoking her anger. She grabbed the vase next to her and threw it to the wall. Just before it hit, she stopped it, and brought it back to her. It was the epitome of her situation. She felt like she was spiraling out of control, about to explode, but just before she does, she reigns herself back in, so as not to disturb those around her. Regina could put an end to any battle with a simple spell, but when it came to her own demons warring for control, she was completely helpless.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long to update...new semester craziness and all that. Thanks again to my lovely betas, couldn't do this without you. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

Regina was in her room when she first heard the screams. She looked out the window and saw the flames shooting from the forest surrounding her land. Her servants were running franticly about, desperately trying to douse the flames that were quickly spreading to the grass and were eating through her lawn. She watched in horror as the flames caught up to one, two, three of her servants. The queen ran from her window, down to the foyer. She burst through the doors and was paralyzed on the stone roadway. Her stables, her horses, all engulfed in flames. Her heart caught in her throat as she thought of Cyrus. Then she saw the doors fly open as Graham set them free. Cyrus led the way out of the burning building and the horses trampled the fencing around the paddock, their hooves leaving tracks of dust behind them. Regina saw that the servants were desperately trying to quell the flames devouring her land. She ran out to them straight through the brush, ignoring the path. Her dress caught on the rocks and roots that sought to trip her. When she arrived to where her servants were franticly running around, she raised her hands to stop the flames with her magic, but nothing happened. She shook her hands and desperately tried to bring the familiar power it to the surface, but no matter what she did, nothing happened. A black figure appeared in the middle of the flames and began to walk toward her. Regina shook her head and started to run toward the stables. She looked back every few seconds to see where the figure was. When she made it to the paddock she looked back and saw nothing but darkness. Her heart beat in a frenzy as she heard a piercing scream in the distance. Her fear went to her feet and they halted. She looked up to see a blood-red moon exposed in the black sky. She screamed internally - and woke to a crash outside her door.

Regina sat upright in bed, drenched in sticky cold sweat, thankful for the interruption, yet furious because someone undoubtedly had broken something. She looked outside and saw the pale tendrils of dawn beginning their ascent over the horizon. She threw on her robe and opened her bedroom door with a flourish. There she saw her father bent over a pile of books, a metal vase next to him.

"Daddy," Regina said, squatting down to help her father, "What are you doing?"

Her father's cheeks reddened, as he said, "Oh, Regina, dear. I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" He quickly tried to gather the books. Both he and Regina reached for one at the same time, _The Hounds of Culann, Black Annis, Medusa and Other Tales_.

"What's this for, Daddy? I haven't seen this since I was young…when mother used to tell me she would call the Headless Horseman or Medusa to dispose of me if I didn't behave. Why in the world would you bring it out now?" She looked at her father, confused.

"I was thinking about the tale of Baba Yaga the other day and there were some details I had trouble remembering, that's all dear. The rest of these are to bring to my study, as I've read most of the books in there already."

Regina looked at her father, her brow wrinkled. "Alright. Well, be careful on your way down, Daddy."

She helped her father up and watched him walk down the next flight of stairs before she returned to her bed. The queen was determined to stay awake until the sun had risen fully, but it was remarkable how deftly exhaustion stole over her. Before she could stop herself, she had already slipped back into sleep.

The Queen awoke, restless and drained before her day had even properly begun. The memories of the nightmare that plagued her last night hung on the edge of her consciousness, threatening to come back to terrify her. She rubbed the last remnants of sleep from her eyes and walked to her mirror. Regina looked up and saw the face that resided within it staring back at her and jumped, startled by its sudden presence.

"Damn it, Mirror. Don't sneak up on me like that again, or I will smash you to pieces."

"Of course, my queen. My deepest apologies."

Regina waved her hand. She turned around and began pacing the room, unusually restless for how weary she felt. She couldn't stop moving. Her mind was going in a thousand different directions, but they never failed to land back on that accursed nightmare that kept haunting her dreams. Behind her, the mirror snickered. Regina turned around and glared at him.

"And what, pray tell, is so amusing?"

The mirror's eyes widened, "Oh. N-nothing my Q-queen."

Regina marched over, a fireball ready in her palm. "What was so funny?" She asked again, her eyes flashing dangerously.

The mirror was noticeably frightened as he said, "You just bear a striking resemblance to the White Knight at this moment, that was all, my queen."

She narrowed her eyes at the mirror, "Show me," she demanded.

The mirror rippled and showed the White Knight, rapidly pacing in her small cell. She threw her arms to the side and stretched them, clearly aching for some sort of movement. She jumped on top of her bed, then off, landing in a low crouch. Just as she was about to jump again, the mirror rippled and the image was gone.

"She's quite restless, isn't she?" The mirror asked.

The queen grunted in agreement. She strode to the doors, stuck her head out and barked for her head guard. He quickly arrived, breathless.

"Yes, my Queen?" Graham asked as he bowed.

"Graham, it seems that our prisoner has grown restless. Take her out around the grounds, will you? Before she breaks something? But if you let her out of your sight, if she finds a way to escape, well... You know what I hold in my hand," she threatened casually.

"At once, your Majesty." Graham ran off to take care of his queen's wishes.

Regina dismissed the mirror, and turned around, unable to see his smirk before he disappeared. She changed into her riding clothes and headed down to the stables.

When she arrived, Cyrus poked his head out of his stall and whinnied. Regina's face lit up. She'd had Cyrus since he was a foal and he'd been devoted to her ever since then. She walked to his stall and placed her hand on his neck.

"Hello, handsome." Cyrus replied with a gust of air that tickled her face.

She unlocked his stall and let him out. He immediately pranced over to the door, ready to be saddled. Once Regina had finished fastening the harness, they were ready to go. She placed a boot into the stirrup and climbed into her favorite seat. In an instant, they were off. Cyrus galloped through the paddock, through the opening, and into the forest. The moment the cool rush of air kissed her skin, Regina instantly forgot any worries she had held prior to walking to the stables. She was free, at least for a few hours.

* * *

The knight loped out of the doors and was greeted by a blue sky and brilliant sun. She paused, closing emerald eyes, and inhaled the damp, earthy air. Graham chuckled next to her.

A low moan rumbled in her chest. "You have no idea how fantastic this feels," She said quietly, reverently, as if speaking in a temple.

"I suppose not," Graham replied.

The knight's eyes gave away her happiness, and she maneuvered herself in between the hedges to the manicured lawn. She did a few tumbles and rolls, testing herself after being cooped up in a small, cold cell. Graham watched from the path eyeing her closely. The knight attempted to do a flip, but hadn't timed it right and slammed into the ground. Graham moved quickly, worried that he had allowed the knight to harm herself. She sat up wiping some dirt from her clothes, waving him back. Her eyes continued to hold a mirth that put the man at ease.

"I'm fine," she said calmly. She sprinted back to Graham, crashing through the hedge, enjoying the stretch her legs were getting.

"Wanna race?" She challenged, her eyebrow raised.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, prisoner…the Queen would not approve of my cavorting with captives." He replied sternly.

"I don't see _your Queen_ watching us anywhere," she taunted. "We can say it was training."

"I don't train with prisoners," he said firmly with a touch of pride and a hint of disdain.

"Afraid of losing to a woman, Guardsman?" she fixed him with a playful challenge in her steady gaze.

A responding smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth, "To the stables then?"

"GO!" She shouted, getting a head start on the guard.

The knight sprinted ahead, feeling the wind blow through her flaxen hair. She leaned forward, giving herself more speed, reveling in the freedom of the open. Glancing around, she saw Graham hot on her tail. Her legs cried from the abuse, but she pushed herself harder; she _always_ pushed herself harder. Each time her foot struck the ground, her heart soared with delight. She closed in on the stables. Ten feet, nine, eight, Graham was right behind her, seven, six, five, she heard him panting and she dove the remaining distance, tucking her shoulder beneath her, she rolled to her feet. With her hands in the air, she crowed with victory. Graham laughed, his hands on his knees.

"Well done," he said.

"Glad to see your pride isn't too wounded, losing to a woman."

"Yes, well, next time you won't get a head start on me," he teased lightly.

She shook his hand and walked into the stables.

"I didn't know Regina liked horses," she said, admiring the creatures in their stalls.

"Oh yes, they're her pride and joy. Cyrus, her prized stallion is by far her favorite, but she loves them all."

"Where is he?" the knight asked, looking at his empty stall.

"I'd imagine the queen took him out for a ride." Graham said, kicking a stray piece of straw on the floor.

The knight seemed to ponder this for a moment, then she walked toward a stall holding a white mare. She whinnied as the knight approached and tossed her head about, hoping to get her attention.

"Hello there!" she said, patting her forelock.

"That's Cyrene. She's another favorite of the queen's, second only to Cyrus." Graham said, walking up to the stall, still eyeing his charge watchfully.

The knight stroked the horse's mane, and Cyrene nuzzled up to the knight's face. She smiled at the animal's affection.

"I think we should be getting back to the castle, prisoner." Graham said. The knight reluctantly said goodbye to her new friend, and scuffed her feet as she left the stable.

Just as they exited the building, they heard hoof beats coming from the forest. Regina appeared on Cyrus, her hair wind-blown, and eyes alight with exhilaration. She slowed in front of the knight and her head guard. The blonde looked the Queen over; she had never seen her so wild, so beautiful, and the freedom glowing around her made her swallow thickly. Something stirred in her core, and she quickly looked down before her crimson cheeks gave her away.

"Graham, Knight," she nodded her head in their direction, "out for a stroll, I see?" she said, a smile playing at her full lips.

"Yes, my queen, we were on our way back to the castle now," Graham replied, head bowed down.

"No need, dear. I'll escort the knight back myself."

Graham looked at her in surprise. The knight backed up and placed one foot behind the other and tensed, sure that a trap was being laid.

Regina raised an eyebrow, smirking, "Dear, do calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. We must get rid of the lies your precious queen filled your head with."

The knight relaxed slightly and brought her feet together. She eyed the Queen as she graciously slid from her mount, feeling the stirring in her core renew. The Queen handed Cyrus' reigns off to a servant, patting his neck goodbye.

"Shall we?" Regina asked, smiling. The smile didn't reach her eyes, but her face seemed somewhat relaxed after her time spent with Cyrus.

The knight followed Regina up the path toward the castle.

"Did you enjoy your time outside, dear?" the Queen asked.

"Uh, yes. It was nice to feel the sunshine. You don't really have that privilege in a dank dungeon," the knight shot Regina a look.

"Well, that would be the point," Regina replied smoothly. "You break down the prisoners by giving them small slices of freedom that they can view outside the bars, but never let them have it. It's really a quite exquisite, slow form of torture"

"Then why did you let me?" The knight stopped.

"Well dear, Snow White obviously filled your head with thoughts of a monstrous Evil Queen, so I must rid you of those. I am not evil, simply misunderstood." She kept her demeanor calm, but sharply watched her companion for her reaction.

"You murdered hundreds of-"

"-As did your queen, Knight. We've had this discussion." Regina calmly stated.

The knight pursed her lips and followed the Queen as she began walking again. She took the knight through an enclosed walkway that led to a courtyard lit by the afternoon sun.

"I'd like to show you something." The Queen said, regarding the White Knight slyly.

She walked to the center of the courtyard to a beautiful garden surrounding a pristine apple tree. Regina reached her hand up and plucked a luscious, red fruit from its branch. She walked back over to the knight and offered it to her. The knight put her hand up in refusal. Regina chuckled and took a bite.

"It's not poisonous," she said with a chuckle, purposely closing her eyes when she licked the juice from her lips. The knight looked down, her mouth suddenly dry, slightly embarrassed at her conclusion.

"Come," Regina said, and strode through the courtyard.

A howl sounded from the forest surrounding the property, and the knight froze. Regina turned back, noticing that the blonde was not behind her.

"This land is protected by my magic. So long as I have that, nothing can enter without my permission." she said, and beckoned for the woman to follow her.

The pair walked in silence back to the dungeons, no sound between them but the steady thump of the knight's boots and short clacking of Regina's heels. When they arrived, the guards bowed to the Queen, and she escorted the knight back to her cell.

"Graham will be back tomorrow to walk with you again around the same time as today."

The knight looked at the queen, utterly baffled.

"You're letting me go out again?" she asked, incredulous, her brow furrowed in disbelief.

"Yes, dear. That is what I said, do try to pay attention," the Queen replied with a smirk.

The knight rolled her eyes and sat down on her bed. "Thank you."

Regina was struck by the second gracious comment uttered by the knight. "You're welcome, Knight." She said tersely, and turned to walk out.

"Emma," the blonde said. "My name is Emma."

The queen turned to look at Emma, nodded, and walked out.

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone! Thank you again for reading! A few people have asked me if Snow is Emma's mother in this story. No, she's not. Emma was basically just Snow's champion. **

**Thank you again to my beautiful betas. Don't know what I'd do without you gals.**

**If you'd like to follow me on le tumblr, it's loopylyss dot tumblr dot com :D**

**Don't be afraid to leave reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

That night, Regina sat down to dinner with her father. The chef and his team brought in their steaming meal. He set it down in front of Regina and the smell wafted into her nose. A pristine dish as always. As he turned to go, Regina grabbed his arm.

"Chef, be a dear and bring a dish down to the knight, Emma?" She asked crisply.

"The knight in the dungeon, Majesty?"

"Unless we have another female knight running around the castle that I don't know about, yes, the knight in the dungeon," she replied impatiently.

The chef nodded his head quickly and bowed as he shuffled backward out of the room. Regina's father looked at her, a smile playing at the corners of his eyes and lips.

"What?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Oh nothing," he replied, looking down at his plate to hide the growing smile.

"What is it, Daddy?" She asked shrewdly, narrowing her eyes playfully.

"Emma, is it? We know her name now?"

"Yes, she told me last night," the queen replied as she took a bite of the roast. She closed her eyes for a moment, savoring the luscious flavor. She opened an eye and saw her father trying to hold back a wide, toothy grin.

"Yes?" she asked with a sly smile.

"Would I be correct in assuming that she's finding her situation here to be somewhat less…horrible...than she had originally thought it to be?"

"How should I know? I don't converse with the woman. I merely allotted her a brief excursion outside with Graham."

"I see, and taking her around the grounds and showing her your apple tree? That was…what exactly?" He asked, barely able to hide the smirk dancing in his eyes as he caught the slightest blush coloring his daughter's cheeks.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said blandly and took another bite of her dinner, attempting to hide the smile that played at her mouth as well.

"It seems to me, my dear that you're warming up to this, Emma. Allowing her to walk the grounds-"

"-Supervised," Regina sharply reminded him

"Yes, supervised, but you also send her a meal from our own table?" the subtly smug tone of his voice was all he needed to prove that he had finally snared her evasive comments.

"If she is to be my champion, she will need to keep up her strength. I don't know what they feed them down there. Whatever it is, I'm sure it isn't very nutritious," Regina replied as she shifted her food from one side of the plate to another. "Probably full of maggots," she muttered under her breath.

"I see…" Her father said, still nursing a small smile. A moment of silence passed before he asked, "How have you been sleeping, dear?"

Regina's face fell. "I'm still having the same nightmare. Except last night, it was somewhat different. As if the first nightmare was the middle of the story, and last night I heard the beginning…I'm just unsure of what the end holds. It seemed so real, Daddy…It haunts me." She scowled darkly at the goblet of wine before her, and without warning the dark liquid burst into flame.

Her father shifted slightly, not totally unused to the magical effects of his daughter's turbulent emotions. "I'm sorry, Regina. I wish I could help you overcome these terrors." He walked over to her and placed a warm hand on her shoulder. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the crown of her head before departing to his study.

"Me too," she whispered to the smoking chalice with only the walls to listen.

* * *

Regina's father opened the door to his study and saw a shadow on the far end of the room. He closed the door, snuffing out the light from the corridor.

"You still haven't told her, have you, Master Henry?" A hauntingly musical voice chortled in the corner.

"Restore the lights, Imp," the old man demanded.

Within a moment, the candelabras on the wall flared to life. A small reptilian man sat in the chair behind the desk. A smirk was plastered on his face.

"You know she will figure it out anyway, dearie" the Imp said condescendingly, letting out a giggle.

"Yes, Rumplestiltskin, I'm well aware of that. I intend to tell her exactly what's happened as soon as I discern the right time to do so."

The imp giggled again, "Aha, but you see, the darkness is forming already. If you don't tell her soon, it'll be too late!" he said with an exuberant hand gesture. "And it _will_ catch up to her, Master Henry." The title the Imp gave him was a slap to the face. A taunting of the past that Rumplestiltskin threw at him whenever he could.

"I suggest you leave my study now, beast. Before I call the guards." Henry said, stiffening, trying to use his height against the abhorrent creature before him.

Rumplestiltskin giggled, smiling, as always with that unsettling humor. "Whatever puts your mind at ease, dearie." In an instant, Henry was left standing alone in the middle of the room. Despair settled on his sagging shoulders. He held his daughter's life in his hands, but how could he possibly place this burden on her already-troubled mind? And just when he saw a flicker of joy struggling to take root in her darkened heart. He walked to the chair on the opposite side of where Rumplstiltskin sat. He felt his old bones creak as he lowered himself down. With his head in his hands, he let the sorrow overwhelm him. What was he to do?

* * *

Regina wearily made her way to her chambers. When she entered the room, her mirror was shimmering on the wall and the moon illuminated the space in a silver glow. She looked at her bed, hoping that tonight she wouldn't awake in a tangle of sheets and cold sweat. She changed into her slip and cautiously pulled back the sheets, as if disturbing the bed would cause another nightmare. Gingerly, the queen crawled in and rested her head on the pillow. She quickly felt the tendrils of slumber pull her eyes closed.

She was in her stables, tending to Cyrus. He tossed his head and whinnied as Regina felt someone approaching her from behind. Quickly turning around, she used her powers to suspend the intruder. She gasped and quickly released her hold, as she saw Daniel frozen in front of her. Regina quickly closed the gap between them and embraced her first love.

"Oh, Daniel. I can't believe you've come back to me," she quickly said. She took his face in her hands and tried to memorize every inch of his face, as she had done before all those years ago.

"Regina, I cannot begin to tell you how I've missed you. But - "

" - Let's leave. Let's take off on the horses and leave!" She begged him.

He held her shoulders and urgently held her gaze. "Regina, you need to listen to me. You know just as well as I do that this is a dream," she looked down, her vision swimming with hot, unwelcome tears. "Regina, Love, look at me, please." The Queen looked up at him, her dark eyes glassy in the moonlight.

"I can't lose you again, Daniel," she choked out. Her voice trembled as she failed to hold back her tears.

"I'm always with you, my love, but now you _need_ to listen to me. Your life could depend on it."

She looked up at him, her brow creasing in confusion.

"When you cursed Snow White and her Prince, you awoke something dark…something tremendously evil in the depths below their castle," Regina's eyes widened in horror. Daniel placed a comforting hand on her cheek, "You couldn't have known, darling. No one knew. Now, whatever this evil is, it doesn't want me here warning you, so I may not be able to come back to you again. This is why you have to listen. You _must_ keep Emma close -"

"- Emma? The knight? What could she possibly have to do with this?" Regina asked, incredulous.

"Yes, the knight. You need to keep her close. She's the only one that can keep you safe. I need to know that you will be safe." Regina looked at her love, utterly confused at his warning. "I haven't much time, Regina. I can't explain further, but you need to promise me that you'll keep her close."

"I - I don't know Daniel…I know nothing about this woman…I -"

"Regina!" He exclaimed. The desperation in his voice made Regina's fear increase. "Promise me!" He shook her shoulders slightly, and the tremble in his fingers was not lost on the woman.

More tears tracked down her paling face. Sensing her distress, Cyrus came to her side and pushed his muzzle into her shoulder. She rested her head against the stallion and looked at Daniel. She nodded in agreement, unable to bring her words to the surface.

Daniel smiled and caressed her cheek, "I love you, Regina. Don't be afraid to let Emma in. You need her. Just trust me, my Regina." He gently planted a lingering kiss on her lips, and she let out a sob as she felt him leave, the emptiness threatening to swallow her again. She turned to Cyrus and rested her head on his neck. Regina let the tears flow and willed herself to wake.

When she opened her eyes, Regina found herself back in her chambers. Her face was stained with tears. She held onto her pillow and allowed them continue. Her heart shattered all over again, and at that moment, she wanted to let whatever evil she unearthed come find her. The tears soaked her pillow and with each new wave, her eyelids fell, and she slipped into a dreamless, restless sleep.

* * *

Regina awoke to birds chirping outside her window. She wearily raised her head and felt the swell beneath her eyes from the dried tears on her pillow. Using her magic, she removed all traces of despair from the night before. The queen dressed for the day, took a breath, and allowed her regal mask to settle back in place.

The click-clack of her heels echoed through the halls as she made her way to her study. She had business to attend to. As she passed a servant, the queen requested all meals be taken to her study today, and that other than for those instances, she was not to be disturbed. Regina smirked as the servant scurried off. Her power still reigned supreme in these halls and each reminder brought a fresh smile to her face.

The queen opened the door to her study, the tower that housed it perched on the side of the castle that viewed the grounds. The round room shelved books on every inch of the walls, and she had inherited her love for the written word from her father. Her desk sat toward the windows, facing the doorway. Suspended above the desk, hung a massive dragon skeleton. Dear Maleficent never appreciated the display, which was precisely why Regina kept it.

She opened the window behind her to let in the warm breeze and sat down in her chair, sighing at the massive maps that sat in front of her. They outlined the precise borders of Snow White's land. She now had dominion of two ends of the Enchanted Forest. She smiled at the conquest and began to think of ways to turn the other palace into a summer retreat for herself and her father. Her thoughts were interrupted by laughter and shouting outside. Her eyes flashed purple, annoyed that she had been disturbed by something so juvenile. She stood and looked out the window. There she saw Graham running after Emma, at least five feet behind her. The knight crowed as she ran, and laughed when she skidded to a halt in front of the stables. Graham hunched over in a tripod position. Regina astutely observed as the knight defeated her head guard. The Queen watched the blonde prance about with her hands in the air and the brunette caught a tiny grin tugging at her downturned mouth. Regina felt her heart flutter with something painfully familiar as the knight helped Graham up and patted him on the back. They sauntered into the stables laughing. The Queen stared off into the forest, wondering exactly how her new prisoner had softened the heart of her top guard. She wondered how the knight had begun to creep into hers as well. She turned from the window, glanced at the maps and decided that her day would be better spent down at the stables.

* * *

Deep beneath the dungeons of Snow White's castle, darkness stirred. Evil permeated the stone that encased the creature. Sinister, sunken eyes opened and surveyed the surroundings. Yellowed, flat, teeth made their appearance as cracked lips were pulled back in a sneer. As it stood, its bones creaked. The dust and particles that had settled on its shoulders were released in a puff as it tested its range of motion. After discovering that nothing had changed in a thousand years, it laughed… a laugh that chilled the bones of the long-dead creatures that had settled in the earth around the ancient prison, a laugh that echoed through the stone, through the abandoned castle, and the forest surrounding it. Animals fled, and birds flew as the purest kind of evil awoke, and threatened the enchanted forest once more.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Thank you for reading! Don't be afraid to leave me some reviews. I thrive off of them. Thank you again to my amazing betas!**


End file.
